1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a curtain wall panel system for building construction. More particularly, the present invention relates to an exterior and/or interior wall panel having a plurality of mechanically fastened and bonded layers to provide a fire resistant, light weight, insulated panel which is easily installed and yet is capable of resisting impact stress.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, the prior art provides several insulated wall systems. However, each include polystyrene insulation. Such systems are detrimental because of the burning characteristics of polystyrene. Such systems also have low impact resistance, creating structural problems when placed under stress.
It is this object of the present invention to provide a curtain wall panel system which is fire resistance, lightweight, resistance to impact stress and easily installed.
More specifically, it is an object of the present invention to provide a building curtain wall panel system capable of eliminating the fire hazards associated with polystyrene.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an insulated wall system which depicts not only architectural features but also which provides a system which is resistant to impact stress.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a light weight building wall system which insulates well.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a building wall system which is prefabricated and easy to install, and which overcomes the disadvantages inherent in the prior art systems.
Further objects and advantages are set forth and/or will become apparent from the following disclosure.